<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hear Me Out (Although I can't speak) by taegyusoulmates</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644524">Hear Me Out (Although I can't speak)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/taegyusoulmates/pseuds/taegyusoulmates'>taegyusoulmates</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beomgyu is mute, Best Friends Choi Beomgyu &amp; Kang Taehyun, Deaf Huening Kai, Fluff, Kang Taehyun is Oblivious, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sweetheart Choi Beomgyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:28:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/taegyusoulmates/pseuds/taegyusoulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beomgyu was mute, thus, he cannot express himself that well which is why he tries to express himself more to Taehyun through music.</p><p>Taehyun listens attentively to everything but still failed to realize that all of that screamed Beomgyu's real feelings.</p><p>"I love you."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hear Me Out (Although I can't speak)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, I'm back with another taegyu fluff. This work is dedicated to my best friend on Twitter @/seraphicgguk if you have twitter give him some love hehehe.</p><p>Note:<br/>'text' (italic) - sign language<br/>"text" - verbal dialogue<br/>text (italic) - thoughts</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beomgyu has been mute ever since he was born. He was homeschooled and had zero friends because kids his age would bully him for not being able to speak.</p><p>He once thought it was really sad. <em>Maybe if I wasn't born at all, everything would be easier. No one can understand me anyways.</em></p><p>That was until he met his best friend, Taehyun.</p><p>Taehyun was first of the few people that didn't care about his disability. He even learned sign language for Beomgyu. Ever since Taehyun came, his life became more happier and easier.</p><p>He thought it was just because Taehyun was his best friend and that someone is there to stand up for him when he's getting bullied. They were just friends, right?</p><p>Beomgyu then realized that no, he doesn't want to be just friends anymore.</p><p>He was 17 when he first realized he liked Taehyun. Everytime he was around him, he felt happy and full but when he's not there, he felt like everything is so boring and the world is just an empty space.</p><p>He also started noticing the sharp features of his best friends' face. Proud nose, big eyes and luscious lips that he oh-so want to kiss.</p><p>It's not like he can do anything about it though. <em>There's no way he would like someone like me.</em> That's what Beomgyu always told himself.</p><p>It would be risky to confess directly because one, obviously he can't talk and two, it would be like risking their friendship for something that he isn't sure will last for a lifetime.</p><p>Beomgyu now turned 22 years old and he realized that he needed to tell Taehyun what he felt because with Taehyun, everything is worth the risk.</p><p>Taehyun was supposed to come over to his house after coming home from school. Beomgyu told him to come over because he wanted to make Taehyun listen to a song he produced, it was mostly just instrumentals but the tone of the lyrics were interpreted by a piano.</p><p>"Beommie-hyung! I missed you!" He hears Taehyun barge in his room, either his mom let him in or he used his spare key because technically his house is like Taehyun's as well.</p><p><em>'We saw each other yesterday, what do you mean?'</em> Beomgyu signs to Taehyun while grinning.</p><p>"That was yesterday, okay?" Taehyun pouted. "Anyways, what song do you want me to hear?"</p><p>He hands him a paper that contained the lyrics of his song entitled 'Fairy of Shampoo'.</p><p>
  <em>'It's a remake of Fairy of Shampoo but I changed the beats and some lyrics too.'</em>
</p><p>Taehyun inspects the lyrics and chuckles. "Basically, you changed the female pronouns with male pronouns." Beomgyu nods.</p><p><em>'I also have another song that I was supposed to show you but it's still not finished.'</em> Beomgyu pouts at Taehyun.</p><p>"Then show me next time, hyung. We have all the time in the world!" He starts the song and Taehyun automatically sways to the beat. "Wow, the beat is awesome."</p><p>They listened to the song together and talked for sometime before Taehyun recieves a message from his mother that he has to go home.</p><p><em>'Taehyun.'</em> Beomgyu holds Taehyun's arm. <em>'Did you understand what the song meant?'</em></p><p>"Huh? I think everyone knows what the song meant. It's about a having a love that exists only in fairy tales. Quite romantic to be honest." Taehyun chuckles. "Bye, hyung!"</p><p>As he watched Taehyun exit his room he thought to himself, <em>He didn't get why I showed him that...</em></p><p>
  <em>Taehyun, you're my fairy of shampoo and from now on, I will love you.</em>
</p><hr/><p><br/>Months passed and Beomgyu repeatedly made Taehyun listen to love songs, both his original compositions and some of his favorite love songs such as Red, Over and Over Again and Nothing Like Us.</p><p>His friends, mostly Soobin and Yeonjun, pointed out that he's being too obvious, showing Taehyun those songs. While Yeonjun kept telling him that Taehyun might be a genius but he's dumb as fck in terms of love so he might not get it.</p><p>Which caused Soobin and Yeonjun to bicker like an old married couple again.</p><p>
  <em>("You don't know that! Taehyun would totally get what Beomgyu is doing!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"As Taehyun's cousin, I've known him since he was a new born baby and know a whole lot better than him.")</em>
</p><p>Hueningkai, also part of the small friend group and Soobin's deaf step brother, looks at his two hyungs bickering and looks at Beomgyu for an explanation.</p><p><em>'Don't mind them. They're being dumb.'</em> Beomgyu signed to Hueningkai.</p><p><em>'They're always being dumb.'</em> Kai smiles as he signs back to Beomgyu.</p><p>
  <em>'Are they trying to get you to confess to Taehyun again?'</em>
</p><p>Beomgyu explains why Yeonjun and Soobin were arguing, making the younger let out a silent laugh. <em>'You should just tell him.'</em></p><p>
  <em>'I can't speak, idiot.'</em>
</p><p><em>'Sign. Language. HE LEARNED SIGN LANGUAGE FOR YOU.'</em> Hueningkai signs aggressively to Beomgyu to emphasize his point.</p><p>
  <em>'I can't confess directly. I'm a coward.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'And a complete dumbass.'</em>
</p><hr/><p><br/>It continued for weeks... months... 3 months to be exact and it was driving Taehyun crazy. Don't get him wrong, he loves the songs Beomgyu were making him listen but he does it <strong>EVERY. SINGLE. FUCKING. DAY</strong> and he just wants to find out why Beomgyu was doing this.</p><p>So on their daily hang out, just the two of them, Taehyun waits for Beomgyu to pull out his phone and show him another love song.</p><p>When he does, Taehyun holds Beomgyu's hands in his and stares at him. Beomgyu felt unnerved and a lot of negative outcomes already went to his mind.</p><p>
  <em>What is he doing?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Did he find out why I was getting him to listen to love songs?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He's going to reject me, isn't he?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I just ruined my friendship with him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How do I undo the dumb stuff that I did?</em>
</p><p><br/>"Beommie hyung, are you listening to me?" Taehyun shakes Beomgyu who didn't even realized he was just staring at Taehyun.</p><p>
  <em>'Oh, sorry, I didn't hear you. What did you say again?'</em>
</p><p>Taehyun sighs in frustration once again and groans out loud. "Gyu, why are you doing this to me? Making me all confused and never explaining anything."</p><p>Beomgyu signs <em>I'm so sorry</em> repeatedly to the younger but the red haired boy didn't pay any attention.</p><p>"You make me listen to love songs everyday but you never tell me why. This has been going on for 3 fucking months and I still have no fucking clue on what the fuck is happening." Taehyun rants, finally exploding in frustration.</p><p>Beomgyu tried to tap Taehyun's arm and finally give him a proper explanation on why he was doing that but Taehyun kept talking.</p><p>"What? Are you inlove with someone? Do you want to get some help from me? Do you want a love advice from me? I'm sorry, hyung. I can't do that because I'm so fucking in love with you and I can't just help you to--- oh my god, what did I just say? Did you hear that? Oh god, you did."</p><p>Beomgyu just sat there with wide eyes, blinking repeatedly while waiting for Taehyun's words to sink into his empty brain.</p><p>"I gotta go and save my remaining dignity and maybe fly to North Pole. You'll never see me again, I'm sorry for that, hyung." Taehyun stands up in panic and started walking out of Beomgyu's room when Beomgyu's brain finally started working again.</p><p>
  <em>Oh no, you're not gonna leave me like this.</em>
</p><p>Beomgyu stands up quickly and back hugs Taehyun right before he touches the door knob. Taehyun freezes at the sudden warmth and turns around to look at his best friend.</p><p>"Hyung, I know you don't like me so--"</p><p><em>'Hear me out, you dumb genius brat!'</em> Beomgyu signs aggressively to Taehyun. <em>'I'm in love with you too. I wanted to tell you about my feelings through songs that's why I was doing that.'</em></p><p>"Huh...? Sorry, I think my head is not functioning correctly and misread what you signed. You... love me??" Beomgyu nods. "Since when?"</p><p>
  <em>'Since 5 years ago.'</em>
</p><p>"What?! Why didn't you just tell me? I swear to god, why did you have to make me listen to songs when you can just talk to me--"</p><p>
  <em>'I can't talk.'</em>
</p><p>"...and finally end my suffering?!"</p><p>
  <em>'I'm a coward.'</em>
</p><p>"I hate you."</p><p>
  <em>'No, you don't.'</em>
</p><p>"I do. And the only way I can forgive you is if you kiss me." Taehyun playfully pouts which makes Beomgyu laugh.</p><p>And finally, Beomgyu closes the gap between the two of them.</p><p>Unlike what everyone says, Beomgyu doesn't feel butterflies or like time stopped. Instead, he felt electric currents flowing through his veins. Kissing with Taehyun felt dangerously good and he can feel himself getting addicted to it. Like those addicting popping candies you used to eat when you're younger and you just can't get enough cause it always felt like the first time and it's super exciting everytime you experience it.</p><p>His mind felt like he was in a rollercoaster ride but he wouldn't mind riding it again and again and again and again. It was sweet and his heart is a centimeter away from bursting like fireworks that explodes in the sky.</p><p>Both of them pulls away for air because obviously they wouldn't be able to hold their breaths for a very long time.  Taehyun rests his forhead against Beomgyu and gives him an eskimo kiss.</p><p><em>'Am I forgiven?'</em> Beomgyu signs.</p><p>"Kiss me one more time."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm currently writing a taebinkai au so to my moots in twt, I'm sorry in advance lolololol.  Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this heheheh.</p><p>Scream at me on twt @/taegyusoulmates</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>